


All about us

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, mentions of Chanyeol/OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If two people are meant for one another, that doesn't mean that they have to rush and be together right away. Real love takes time to grow, just like how it takes time to grow from children to adults.” – Jonathan Anthony Burkett</p>
            </blockquote>





	All about us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hopeandmemory@LJ at bottomsehun@LJ.
> 
> [Translated in Russian by Inkhass23](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5185123)

 

 

 

The first time they met was on a sunny day. Sehun was quietly sitting in the car by himself, clutching his Rilakkuma plushie between his fingers, and waiting for his parents to come get him when someone tapped the window. The boy jumped, surprised, before turning his head towards the noise. He saw another boy looking strangely at him, his eyes widening and his mouth forming an ‘o’.  
  
“Hi!” The boy chirped. “Who are you? Are you going to live in the house next to mine?”  
  
Sehun pouted and avoided looking at him, keeping his gaze on his legs stubbornly. His parents always told him not to talk to strangers so he had no other choice than to obey. Not that he wanted to talk with the strange boy, he looked funny and creepy.  
  
The boy didn’t give up though and kept looking at him with a small smile, mumbling things like “cute”, “what’s your name”, “I’m Chanyeol”, “how old are you?”, “why aren’t you replying to me?”, “I promise I’m friendly!”. The more Chanyeol talked the more Sehun felt guilty not to answer. The boy looked inoffensive and seemed genuinely interested in befriending him. Sehun frowned, torn. He wanted to answer the boy badly but what would his parents say?  
  
Chanyeol – the boy – stopped talking at some point and only watched him curiously. When Sehun’s parents came back, Chanyeol introduced himself and asked them the same questions wearing a childlike smile on his face. Sehun paid attention to the exchange, secretly excited about meeting a new friend.  
  
Sehun’s parents explained to Chanyeol that he was only staying here with his grandparents for the holiday, they told him his name and his age as well. “He’s 7? I’m older than him then, I’m 9! Sehun-ah I’m your big brother!” Chanyeol addressed him with a peace sign. The younger blushed and nodded softly.  
  
Sehun’s parents told him to get out of the car to play with Chanyeol while the weather was nice and the younger boy happily obliged. Once he was standing next to Chanyeol, he noticed that he wasn’t much taller than he was. He told him just that and Chanyeol pouted, vexed. Before he could run away and leave Sehun, the boy gripped his sleeve and offered him to play with his plushie.  
  
That did it and Chanyeol was once again smiling from ear to ear.  
  
It was the start of their friendship, both of them attached at the hip for the rest of the summer holiday and all the next ones to come despite the age gap.  
  
  
  
Sehun didn’t particularly think about Chanyeol during the school year but with the holidays approaching he would become excited to meet with his friend. He loved spending the first days of his vacation with his grandparents and him, talking about his school friends, his teachers, the new toys he got at Christmas and the new cartoon he loved.  
  
Chanyeol was always listening to him and telling him about himself as well before they started playing together. Both of them liked to play house, Chanyeol being the dad and Sehun the mom. Sehun’s plushie played the role of their baby, of course.  
  
From an outsider’s perspective, it could be strange to see a 12 years old Chanyeol playing with a 10 years old Sehun, but the older one loved being with Sehun. The younger was cute and smiley, he was fun to talk to and to play with and Chanyeol didn’t care about their age difference.  
It also helped that Chanyeol had no other friends besides the younger. Sehun was always following him around like a puppy, always agreeing to his ideas – even the stupid ones he didn’t like. But it was his Chanyeol hyung and Chanyeol hyung was always right.  
  
One of Chanyeol’s recent ideas was to dress up to make their roles more realistic – Chanyeol’s own words. Sehun’s grandparents had an attic with lots of clothes and interesting stuffs that Chanyeol and Sehun loved to play with. The room was rearranged by Sehun’s grandfather and it looked like a miniature of a house. There was a mattress, an old table with chairs, a dinnerware set and a broken TV. In others words it was more than enough for them to play house and to have an amazing playroom.  
  
Chanyeol had convinced Sehun to put on a red dress and a headband while he wore a tie and a suit jacket too big for him. They look ridiculous, Sehun thought, but it was Chanyeol’s idea and didn’t want to upset him by saying this.  
  
“Now that we have a house, clothes and a baby, we need a ring – you know, like our parents and your grandparents.” Chanyeol had said, cutting a piece of paper and gluing the ends to make a ring. He had colored it and tried to put it on Sehun’s ring finger but the ring was too big and Sehun had to wear it on his thumb.  
  
Chanyeol had pouted, annoyed, but Sehun had reassured him. “When I grow up it will fit!”  
  
The older boy had nodded eagerly. The only thing left was the ‘promise kiss’, as Chanyeol called it. He explained that his parents told him that in order to show someone your love you had to kiss them. Sehun had grimaced, not really wanting to kiss another person. Touching others lips with ours was gross, no? He couldn’t look at people kissing without blushing and being embarrassed.  
  
Despite being reluctant, he had accepted his friend’s request and had let him press his lips sweetly onto his. Chanyeol had been gentle, cupping his cheeks and leaning in slowly before closing his eyes. Sehun hadn’t closed his, wanting to see Chanyeol’s face while being kissed. The experience wasn’t that strange though, and he didn’t mind when Chanyeol kissed him some more after that one time.  
  
  
  
When Sehun came back the year after though, Chanyeol didn’t kiss him anymore and stopped playing house with him, pretending being too old for this now. Sehun had been disappointed and had played in the attic alone sometimes, when Chanyeol had been with his other friends, but it wasn’t the same. Something was missing.  
  
  
  
14 years old Chanyeol didn’t come to greet him when he came for his yearly summer holiday and Sehun found himself spending his vacation alone that year. The older boy waved at him sometimes and went to talk to him in the evening, but only when he was sure that no one could see them together.  
  
Sehun didn’t understand what he did wrong and why Chanyeol didn’t want to spend time with him anymore. His grandparents tried to explain to him that it was normal, that Chanyeol was older and wanted other friends. The older boy was a teenager, and he couldn’t play the same games as Sehun. It was the first time their age gap caused a strain in their relationship.  
  
Knowing Chanyeol didn’t want to be friend with him broke Sehun’s heart and he found himself crying himself to sleep at night, feeling utterly depressed and alone. He wanted to grow up quickly and become cool so Chanyeol would be back at his side.  
  
At the end of his summer holiday, he waited to see if Chanyeol would come to say goodbye – but the older boy never came. Sehun wasn’t sad, he had expected it and it motivated him more if that was possible. He had to become mature in order to salvage their precious bond.  
  
  
  
The next time Sehun saw Chanyeol it was two years later because he hadn’t wanted to come to his grandparents the year before, choosing to go on a holiday camp instead. As soon as Chanyeol saw him, he smiled at him and came to talk without hesitation.  
  
Sehun was surprised. Had the boy changed his mind about not spending time with someone younger? Don’t get him wrong, he was happy Chanyeol came to him first – although he couldn’t help but feel wary about the older one’s intentions. Would he ignore him in front of his friends like he did in the past? Sehun was confused. He didn’t want to get his hope up only to be let down in the end.  
  
But seeing Chanyeol’s genuine smile addressed at him stirred something in him, and he forgot all about being cautious. He had always loved Chanyeol’s smile. The younger grinned back, more shyly, and waited for Chanyeol to cross the street.  
  
Chanyeol had changed a lot in the last two years they hadn’t see each other. He was taller and he had grown muscles. The more perceptive change though was his voice – it was deep and husky, a manly voice. Sehun found himself blushing when he talked, avoiding meeting his gaze. He had changed as well – but he hadn’t lost his baby fat, he wasn’t as tall as the older boy, and his voice hadn’t changed yet.  
  
They met every day to catch up, and Chanyeol introduced him to his friends. They were all older than him but Sehun adjusted and got along fairly well with them. Chanyeol and his friends were at this age where they wanted to experience – they drank alcohol and smoked while meeting in the skate park to talk about girls and sex. Sehun was a little uncomfortable in the beginning but grew used to it, only listening to them and making sure they didn’t do anything dangerous or too crazy.  
  
When he was there though, Chanyeol didn’t drink that much and kept an eye on him. Sehun was too young to drink and smoke, and even if Chanyeol didn’t want to be the overbearing hyung with him, he didn’t want him to grow up too fast. He had to show a good example to the younger, he was older after all, he knew more about life than Sehun and it was his duty to protect him. Sehun acted annoyed but, secretly, he was glad Chanyeol cared about him that much.  
  
He wasn’t the most outspoken person but he had his way to show Chanyeol his gratitude. He leaned on him, hit his arms playfully, share his drinks and snacks and sometimes put his head on his shoulder when he was sleepy. Chanyeol indulged him by hugging him close to him or holding him by the shoulders with a smile.  
  
Sehun learnt than Chanyeol had a girlfriend in the school year but that it didn’t work out in the end. The older boy hadn’t explained the reason why, but his friends looked like they already knew and it made Sehun uneasy. Didn’t Chanyeol trust him? Was he too young? He wondered if one day they could forget their age gap like they did in the past when age wasn’t a problem.  
  
“Did you have you first kiss yet?” Jongdae, one of Chanyeol friends, asked him one night.  
  
Sehun nodded and blushed – suddenly shy. “I did.”  
  
“Oh! When was it? With whom? Did you like it?” Jongdae went on, curious.  
  
Sehun glanced at Chanyeol, the older boy arching his eyebrow at him. Oh, Sehun thought, he didn’t remember. “Well… I was 10. And it was… nice, I guess. I don’t remember much.”  
  
“Was she pretty?” Another boy – Baekhyun – asked him, smirking.  
  
Sehun played with his fingers, biting his lips. Should he tell them the truth? He frowned and shook his head. “I don’t remember, sorry.”  
  
They looked disappointed but took up another subject of conversation. Sehun visibly relaxed, glad that the attention had shifted to someone else. He could feel Chanyeol’s eyes on him and fought the urge to turn his head.  
  
When Chanyeol saw him off that night, Sehun gripped his sleeve before he could turn around, lowering his head. “It was you.” He whispered.  
  
“Uh?” The older boy mumbled, confused.  
  
Sehun breathed in and looked him in the eyes. “My first kiss, it was you – in my grandparents’ attic. Don’t you… remember?”  
  
Chanyeol widened his eyes and opened his mouth but nothing came out. Disappointed, Sehun smiled at him. “It’s okay. It was a long time ago, and we were young. It was nothing.”  
  
Without looking back at his friend, he got in and closed the door silently, whispering a ‘good night’.  
  
  
  
The next time they met wasn’t in the summer, but in the autumn. No sunny day, no smile, but a gloomy day and a funeral. Sehun’s grandmother had passed away suddenly, taking everyone by surprise and Sehun and his parents came to help and support his grandfather. Sehun couldn’t do much but he tried his hardest – staying strong in front of his parents and his grandfather, even if all he wanted to do was to curl up and cry like a baby.  
  
Meeting and talking to people he didn’t even know was tiring. Hearing comforting words and empty promises that everything would be alright was exhausting. People’s words in time like this were pointless – Sehun would rather hear nothing and see no one. It was funny how people acted like they knew everything about his grandmother and loved her – because he never saw them visiting her before, such hypocrites. Maybe Sehun was too bitter, maybe he didn’t understand. Maybe.  
  
He saw Chanyeol at the end of the ceremony, the older boy coming to hug him tight. Sehun indulged himself with a smile and breathed in his scent, leaning in his embrace. He was glad to see him.  
  
Once he was back at his grandparents’ house, Sehun was undressing when a piece of paper fell from his vest pocket. He opened it curiously and smiled upon seeing a small note from Chanyeol with his number. ‘Call me if you need to talk’ was written on it messily.  
  
Sehun found it strange that they never exchanged numbers before, and quickly registered Chanyeol’s phone number. He typed him a message and asked to meet him later at the skate park. He needed to get away and some fresh air. Since Chanyeol proposed, it was the perfect opportunity.  
  
Feeling restless, Sehun stole a bottle of soju and headed to the skate park early. When Chanyeol arrived he had drunk about half of it and he found himself being sleepy, his words slurring and his vision blurred. The older boy sighed and took the bottle from him, looking at his face closely.  
  
“What are you doing?” He asked, concerned.  
  
Sehun smiled drunkenly and hugged him. “I’m glad you’re here. I was sad. I am sad.”  
  
“You can’t get drunk at a time like this. Think about your parents and your grandfather. Do you think your grandmother would like to see you like that?” Chanyeol scolded him, pushing his hair out of his face.  
  
“I… know.” Sehun slurred before bursting into tears and collapsing against his friend’s chest. Chanyeol tightened his grip on him and let him cry his eyes out, whispering reassuring words and petting his hair.  
  
When he calmed down, Sehun nosed his neck and placed a kiss there, feeling content and failing to notice Chanyeol tensing and holding his breath. Chanyeol waited for him to sober up before seeing him off, hiding the bottle of alcohol behind his back when Sehun’s mother opened the door.  
  
“Thank you, Chanyeol, for always taking care of Sehun. He really looks up to you, you know.” She said with a small smile before closing the door.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol and Sehun kept in touch a lot more after the funeral, exchanging messages, mails, sometimes even phone calls, and Skype sessions as well. The older one sent him messages every other day to make sure he was okay, and took the time to listen to him when he needed a break. It must have been boring to hear the younger rant about everything and anything, but Chanyeol never complained and always listen attentively at whatever Sehun was saying.  
  
Sehun was glad he had someone like Chanyeol in his life. He knew he was lucky and hoped the older one would always stay by his side, as childlike and selfish as it sounded.  
  
  
  
Eventually, as time passed, Chanyeol’s messages faded out. It was expected, Chanyeol had his own life to live and he had to concentrate on his studies if he wanted to enter a good university. Sehun understood, he really did, but he still found himself waiting for a sign, anything, from his hyung.  
  
As summer approached, Sehun became restless. He had received nothing from Chanyeol since four months ago and he was beginning to think the older one had truly forgotten him. Again.  
  
And maybe he had, after all Sehun was just a young boy he used to play with in the summer. He had been nice enough to take care of him and be there when Sehun’s grandmother passed away - not everyone would have done that - and now they had to go on with their life separately. That’s what Sehun forced himself to believe.  
  
  
  
Surprisingly, he was proved wrong when Chanyeol contacted him mid-July, asking him why he wasn’t at his grandfather’s house yet. Shocked, Sehun had mumbled something about not being ready to go back to that house with so many memories. That wasn’t totally a lie because he really was having difficulties in coming to term with the loss of his grandmother. The scar was too fresh for him to be able to live in the house without her.  
  
Chanyeol had been silent at the end of the line, and then had proposed him to come to his house instead – if he wanted, for just a few days.  
  
Sehun had waited three days before accepting, hiding behind the excuse of needing his parents’ approval while he was actually trying to calm his nerves. He hadn’t been sure if it was a good idea but in the end he had accepted nonetheless, secretly excited.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol had smiled when he arrived, enveloping him in a hug and helped him to bring his things to his bedroom. They would share the room for the next ten days.  
  
“So… how are you?” Chanyeol began, sitting cross-legged on his bed.  
  
Sehun fidgeted and sat on the floor, right in front of the older one, being careful to leave a good one meter between them. “Fine… and you?”  
  
“I’m good – just busy with school… I have to choose a good university and a major but I’m still trying to figure out what to do.” He explained with a frown.  
  
Licking his lips, Sehun only nodded. It must have been hard for him these past few months. The younger lowered his head and bit his lips, regretting his previous thoughts about Chanyeol forgetting him. Why are you so self-centered Oh Sehun, he thought bitterly.  
  
“You’re lucky. You have the time to think about all of these stuffs.” Chanyeol laughed quietly.  
  
“Is it scary?” The younger asked, curious.  
  
Smiling softly, Chanyeol ruffled his hair. “Yes, very scary. But it’s only the beginning and everyone must go through this.”  
  
Sehun hid a smile and blushed a little before spotting a guitar in the corner of the bedroom. “Oh, do you play?” He asked while pointing at the instrument.  
  
Chanyeol nodded and stood up to get his guitar, motioning for Sehun to sit on the bed next to him. The younger did, patiently waiting for Chanyeol to play a tune. Their thighs were touching, Chanyeol’s arm brushed his from time to time, and Sehun held his breath. The older one had a concentrated look on his face while playing, and Sehun couldn’t detach his eyes from him, drinking in the sight. He didn’t notice immediately when Chanyeol stopped playing, the older one turning his head to face him.  
  
Their faces were only millimeters apart and Sehun could feel Chanyeol’s breath fanning over his cheek. Trailing his gaze from his fingers resting on the cords of the guitar to his arms and neck, Sehun licked his lips when his eyes wander on Chanyeol’s parted lips. The latter breathed out his name and Sehun looked up, startled, before meeting his eyes.  
  
They stared at each other, not daring to move.  
Chanyeol’s fingers suddenly slipped on the cords and Sehun blinked at the noise, slowly moving away and breaking their eyes contact. And just like that, the moment was lost.  
  
Ten days passed in a flash. Between talking, chilling at the older one’s place, playing videogames, meeting Chanyeol’s friends, and going to parties, they hadn’t spent even one minute apart from each other and Sehun enjoyed each second of it to the fullest. He particularly liked it when Chanyeol would grab his guitar to play him a song, sometimes even sing for him while they sat on the bed – only the two of them.  
  
They kept the skinship at the minimum despite the thick tension in the air since the first day, only letting their arms or legs brushed. But even then, a little touch like this was enough to make Sehun’s heart race, and in the worst case: his pants tightening. It was embarrassing but Sehun couldn’t control his body in Chanyeol’s presence. He had long accepted that Chanyeol was special and would always be.  
  
The night before his departure, Chanyeol asked him if he wanted to share a bed for their last night together. Of course Sehun had said yes, sliding nervously under the blanket and they had talked late into the night before falling asleep.  
  
In the morning, Sehun woke up in Chanyeol’s arms. He didn’t comment on it and neither did Chanyeol.  
  
  
  
After Sehun’s trip, Chanyeol’s attitude towards him started to change. He sent him a lot of texts – most of them being silly stuffs from his days, and asked him to Skype once a week. For the first in a long time, Chanyeol was the one to initiate and maintain the conversation between them (the other time being their first meeting with Chanyeol nagging Sehun to be his friend). It wasn’t that Sehun didn’t do that, but he was more reserved, more careful to avoid getting hurt. Their conversations were deeper, more personal than before and Sehun had the feeling Chanyeol had only began to treat him as an equal, a friend, despite their age gap.  
  
It was about time.  
  
It was because he never had a problem with Chanyeol being older. Ever. And seeing his friend addressed him as a kid was painful and frustrating to Sehun.  
  
One time, when Chanyeol was babbling about Jongdae being mean to him, Jongdae as the worst friend ever – as always – Sehun blurted it out without thinking.  
  
“I’m glad.” He said with a smile.  
  
On the screen he saw Chanyeol frowned, clearly upset. “You’re glad?” He repeated.  
  
Sehun realized his mistake and bit his lips. “Not about Jongdae. I wasn’t talking about that.”  
  
The older one relented at that and offered him a curious look. “What about, then?”  
  
Fidgeting with his shirt, Sehun lowered his eyes and glared at his keyboard. “I’m glad you don’t see me as a kid anymore.”  
  
Chanyeol kept silent for a while before replying. “I… didn’t.”  
  
“You did.” Sehun insisted with a frown. “You always did. When you stopped being friends with me because I was younger and not cool, when you took care of me when my grandmother passed away then disappeared for months.... You were just nice to me because I was the kid you used to play with in the summer when you were young, and because I was your neighbors’ grandson.”  
  
Speechless, the older one only looked at him – on his screen, with a thoughtful look on his face. “I never knew… I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would feel like that.”  
  
Uncomfortable with the tone of his friend’s voice, Sehun laughed it off. “It’s nothing. We were young. Forget it.”  
  
Chanyeol looked like he wanted to add more but had chosen not to, grinning back at him instead. The subject of the conversation changed and Sehun’s outburst was soon forgotten. The younger hoped his words would be forgotten as well, but he knew better.  
  
  
  
The next summer, Sehun stayed at his grandfather’s house for one month. Chanyeol was working for the holidays, but Sehun saw him almost every day nonetheless. They hanged out at the skate park with Chanyeol’s friends until late at night, Sehun’s grandfather allowing Sehun to stay up late only because he trusted Chanyeol to look after him. It made Sehun feel like a kid being watched by a baby-sitter, but in the end he didn’t mind as long as he could spend time with Chanyeol.  
  
This time, Chanyeol gave him permission to drink alcohol, but with moderation. He didn’t want Sehun to go back home being shit-faced, which led to him losing the younger’s grandfather’s trust, thus making him couldn’t see Sehun as much anymore. The younger had smiled at him when he handed him a beer and hugged him briefly, not seeing Jongdae’s knowing smirk or Baekhyun snickering.  
  
It was on one of their nights that Sehun learned that Chanyeol was gay. The older one’s friends were chatting loudly and drunkenly when Chanyeol had taken Sehun’s hand to lead him in a secure corner, away from others prying eyes.  
  
Chanyeol wasn’t drunk but only inebriated – perhaps to build his confidence up for what he was going to say to Sehun. His eyes were shining bright and his lips were red, Sehun’s eyes glued to them while he followed the motion of his mouth opening and closing a few times before he talked.  
  
“There’s something I’ve been meaning to say for a long time… but I couldn’t. You were too young back then and I wasn’t really… sure you would understand. But now, now you’re older and we’re close and I think you have to know. I don’t know how you’ll react though.” He stated with an apprehensive expression on his face.  
  
“What is it? You know you can tell me everything.” Sehun replied, concerned.  
  
“Do you remember that summer when we hanged out here, and we talked about girlfriends with Jongdae and Baekhyun?” He asked softly.  
  
Sehun nodded. “Yes, you had broken up with your girlfriend because it didn’t work out.”  
  
Chanyeol looked surprised at that but smiled. “You remember?”  
  
“I remember everything about you.” The younger mumbled, his cheeks becoming pink. He was glad it was too dark for Chanyeol to see him blushing, it would have been embarrassing.  
  
The older one chuckled. “Yeah. So… it didn’t work out between us. Because… she was a girl.”  
  
Frowning, Sehun tried to see his face but without light it was difficult for him to understand his expression.  
  
“I don’t like girls, Sehun.” Chanyeol said. “I like boys.”  
  
Seeing Sehun not react made Chanyeol frown. “Why aren’t you saying anything?”  
  
“I… kinda figured it out.” Sehun replied carefully. “I mean… you never talked about girls, only boys. And I just… assumed you would – like boys, I mean.”  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief, Chanyeol groaned. “And to say I was scared shitless to talk to you about it.”  
  
Sehun laughed quietly, shaking his head. “You’re silly. As if it would change anything between us. I don’t care about all of that, you’ll always be Chanyeol. That’s all, nothing else matters.” He confessed shyly.  
  
Sehun had barely the time to finish his sentence before Chanyeol had hugged him tight, burying his face in Sehun’s neck.  
  
Once he was back in his room and lying in his bed, it dawned on Sehun that he hadn’t say to Chanyeol that he also liked boys. It was no big deal, he thought as he closed his eyes, he could always say it later.  
  
  
  
At the end of summer, when Sehun was back at his parents’ home, Chanyeol called him. He had been accepted in a university overseas. Shocked, Sehun had congratulated him, happy for his friend before realizing that he wouldn’t see Chanyeol for two whole years. They were used to be apart for months, living far away from each other, but from now on they wouldn’t even be in the same country anymore.  
  
What if Chanyeol found amazing friends there, even worse a boyfriend, and decided to stay?  
  
Chanyeol’s departure was planned for the next month. In the meantime, they tried to talk as much as they could to make up for the two years forthcoming. Chanyeol knew Sehun was scared he would forget about him or that their relationship would fall apart - even if the younger didn’t tell him explicitly. He wanted to promise him they wouldn’t but deep inside he didn’t know if he could keep his promise.  
  
In the end, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he just smiled and waved at him at the end of their last conversation.  
  
At the other side of the screen, Sehun waved back with a smile, his eyes not leaving Chanyeol’s face, imprinting the details in his memory. Who knew when he could see this face again, he thought, his chest constricting painfully at the thought.  
  
  
  
**Nine months later.**  
  
Sehun was thoroughly cleaning his room when he found a small box under his bed. Frowning, he put it out and opened it, smiling softly at the content. It was the paper ring Chanyeol had made him when they were younger, the day of their first kiss.  
  
Smiling with nostalgia, he put it on his ring finger and noted that this time it fitted perfectly.  
  
Turning his head towards his computer, he opened a new tab and wrote a new e-mail. Biting his lips, he hesitated and ended up not clicking on the ‘send’ button, chickening at the last minute. One more e-mail being piled up in his ‘unsent’ file.  
  
“I hope you’re doing fine, Chanyeol. I miss you.” He whispered to himself that night before going to sleep.  
  
  
  
A few months later, a small postcard arrived in his mailbox, and Sehun was surprised to see it came from Chanyeol. The older one had been traveling it seemed. Chanyeol didn’t write much but the attention was sweet and it warmed Sehun’s heart to know that Chanyeol hadn’t forgotten about him after all.  
  
He missed him so much it hurt. He couldn’t wait for his return.  
  
Maybe it was stupid of him to hope and wait for the older one but he hadn’t been able to forget about him. He had always been waiting for his return since day one. Chanyeol was special, he would always be and no one could compete against him in Sehun’s heart. Not even Sehun’s other friends, not the people he met before or after Chanyeol, no one.  
  
  
  
Sehun had chosen to study in Busan in hope of being closer to Chanyeol, being easily accepted by the university because of his good grades. At first, his parents couldn’t understand his choice –  _don’t you want to study in Seoul? Don’t you want to stay with us?_ , but they had slowly warmed up to the idea and in the end they let him move to Busan.  
  
In university he met a lot of new friends, some he became close with – like Jongin, his roommate – and others whom he talk to only in courses or in parties. When a girl came to him at the integration party, and despite being awfully uncomfortable with the situation, Sehun didn’t hesitate to make it clear that girls weren’t of his liking. He had been met with shocked gazes and had been wary of the reactions but no one said anything and people around them resumed their dancing and drinking.  
  
Jongin who had been next to him at the time had only smiled and patted his arm, mumbling a ‘more for me then’ before making his way to the dance floor.  
  
After this episode, some guys tried their luck as well but Sehun politely turned them down with ‘I’m sorry, I’m not interested’ or ‘I’m sorry, I have a boyfriend’ for the more persistent ones. Jongin had always been suspicious, but he had never commented on it apart from saying ‘why not a one night stand?’ with a smirk and a wink.  
  
Sehun would only shrug and offer him a soft smile. “Not my style.”  
  
  
  
On a rainy evening, Sehun was lazily lying on his bed, watching TV, when someone knocked on his door. Frowning, he stared at the door then got up when another knock resonated. Once the door was opened, Sehun gaped unattractively. He blinked, confused, before a soft smile appeared on his lips.  
  
“Chanyeol!” he breathed out, shocked.  
  
“Surprise, I guess,” his longtime friend answered, massaging his neck.  
  
“How did you know where I lived? What are you doing here?” Sehun asked excitedly.  
  
Chanyeol grinned and pointed at his luggage. “Can I come in?”  
  
Nearly tripping on his own feet, Sehun nodded furiously and helped him in. Chanyeol looked around the room and turned to look at Sehun once the door was closed. “Are you alone?”  
  
The younger shook his head, pointing at his bed urging Chanyeol to sit on it. “No. I have a roommate, his name is Jongin. He’ll be back soon I guess, he had a date.”  
  
“I see. Would it be okay if I crash here tonight?” Chanyeol asked.  
  
“Of course!” Sehun answered quickly, happy with the prospect of spending time with his friend. “You can stay as long as you want. It’s a bit small but we can manage! Jongin wouldn’t mind!”  
  
Chanyeol smiled and reached up to ruffle his hair. “Thanks. I’m only staying until the day after tomorrow though. Everyone is waiting for me at home.”  
  
Repressing a disappointed frown, Sehun nodded. “How did you get my address?”  
  
“Your grandfather told me!” Chanyeol replied. “No one is home to greet me, they’re in vacation in Jeju and I didn’t know where to go. So I thought of you and called your grandfather to ask for your address.”  
  
“I see.” Sehun grinned. “Do you want to eat something or drink?”  
  
Chanyeol nodded. “Yes, please.”  
  
The younger brought him a glass of water and some chips then sat next to him. “So, tell me, where did you go? How was America? Did you make friends there?” Sehun asked, curious.  
  
Chanyeol laughed and began talking about his life in America, his university, the people he met, the countries he visited, etc.  
  
“Oh right! I received your postcard!” Sehun butted in. “It was pretty! I hope I could travel the world someday.”  
  
“I’ll take you with me next time.” Chanyeol proposed. “Would you like that?”  
  
Sehun smiled brightly at the idea. “I would like it very much!”  
  
Jongin came back shortly after and Sehun introduced him to Chanyeol. Chanyeol asked Jongin politely if he could stay, and Sehun’s friend agreed easily. After an awkward silence, all three of them decided to watch a movie before going to bed.  
  
Jongin went to bed first and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Sehun chuckled at Chanyeol’s flabbergasted expression. “He’s always like that.” He whispered, motioning for Chanyeol to go change in his pajamas. When the older one came back, Sehun was already under the cover, waiting for him.  
  
They had decided to share Sehun’s bed, it wasn’t ideal but it was the only solution. Chanyeol had suggested he could sleep on the floor but Sehun had vehemently refused. Letting his friend sleep on the floor was out of the question. “Plus, it’s not like it will be the first time we share a bed!” Sehun had reasoned.  
  
Chanyeol had agreed with a sigh and that was it.  
  
  
  
Not asleep yet, Chanyeol smiled at Sehun’s sleepy face and poked his cheek. “You know, I lied before.”  
  
“About?” The younger whispered, blinking to keep his eyes open.  
  
Licking his lips, Chanyeol’s gaze lingered on Sehun’s collarbone. “I wanted to see you first. That’s why I came here before going back home. I wanted you to be the first person I would see after I came back.” He confessed.  
  
Sehun’s eyes widened as his heart jumped in his chest. “Why?” He breathed.  
  
“It’s because you’re my favorite.” Chanyeol murmured before closing his eyes.  
  
Sehun lay awake for a long time after those words, unable to fall asleep. Retracing Chanyeol’s face with his fingers, he sighed when his thumb brushed his friend’s lips. “Why would you tell me this?”  
  
Chanyeol moved in his sleep and mumbled some incomprehensible things but didn’t wake up.  
  
  
  
The next day, Sehun had classes in the morning. He woke up early and made sure not to disturb Chanyeol’s sleep, leaving him a note on the nightstand before exiting the room. Jongin was waiting for him in front of their room, playing with his phone.  
  
“So, Chanyeol,” he began, smiling knowingly at Sehun.  
  
The younger rolled his eyes and hit his arm. “Whatever.”  
  
“It doesn’t look like it’s one sided on your part you know.” Jongin noted. “He seems pretty into you.”  
  
Frowning, Sehun readjusted his bag on his shoulder. “No, he doesn’t see me like that.”  
  
“How can you be so sure? Did he tell you himself?” Jongin asked, confused.  
  
“No but I’m sure. There’s no way he would like me like that.” Sehun mumbled, casting his friend a sideway glance.  
  
Jongin sighed and shook his head. “If you say so,”  
  
Deciding to leave it at that, Sehun didn’t reply.  
  
  
  
“Jongin won’t be home tonight. He has a date.” Sehun announced to Chanyeol around a mouthful of ramen.  
  
“Oh? He has a girlfriend?” His friend asked.  
  
“Yes, it’s been a while. When I met him I thought he would be some player but he isn’t like that at all, and honestly I’m glad there isn’t a new girl in his bed every other night.” The younger grimaced at the thought.  
  
Chanyeol chucked and flicked his forehead. “And you? No date?”  
  
Sehun licked his lips before answering. “Not really. Not interested.”  
  
Arching his eyebrow, Chanyeol put his bowl away to stare at him. “Why? It’s your age to go out with girls and date… I’m sure some pretty girls already asked you out.”  
  
“They did, but I’m not interested.” He replied, not meeting Chanyeol’s eyes. “I… don’t like girls anyway.”  
  
There was a small silence and Sehun risked a fleeting glance in Chanyeol’s direction. His friend looked pensive. “You never told me.” He said softly.  
  
Feeling slightly guilty, Sehun looked up at him. “I… never got the chance to tell you. It’s not like I didn’t want you to know. But then you went to America and I forgot about it.” He frowned. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Chanyeol smiled and patted his cheek. “Don’t. It’s nothing to be sorry about. I’m just surprised.” He paused. “So, no boyfriend?”  
  
“No.” Sehun blushed embarrassingly. “And you?”  
  
“No. I met some guys in America but nothing serious.” Chanyeol explained.  
  
Sehun bit his lips and nodded. A small part of him was happy that Chanyeol was single and he couldn’t help but hope for something to happen. What if he tried to confess to Chanyeol? Would he be uncomfortable and reject him? Would he be mad or disgusted?  
  
“Have you… ever been with someone?” Chanyeol’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
Feeling strangely self-conscious, Sehun shook his head.  
  
“Oh.” Chanyeol chuckled, massaging his nape.  
  
An awkward silence followed and Sehun felt nauseous. He desperately wanted to say something to Chanyeol, but his lips were sealed. He quickly excused himself to take a shower and Chanyeol only nodded, confused at his action.  
  
When he came back, now more at ease, he found Chanyeol rummaging through his memory box. He smiled and sat cross legged on the bed in front of him, the box between them. Chanyeol pulled out the paper ring and looked stunned.  
  
“You kept it?” He asked softly.  
  
“Of course, it’s one of my best memories.” Sehun stated. “Look, now it fits!”  
  
The younger smiled, his eyes forming crescent moon, while he raised his hand proudly. Chanyeol laughed at his antics and took his hand in his to observe it.  
  
“That day…” He began, unsure.  
  
“That was my first kiss.” Sehun cut him, staring fixedly at the ring.  
  
“You remember?” Chanyeol gaped. “I thought you had forgotten.”  
  
“I didn’t. I told you before… It was you who have forgotten.” He pouted.  
  
Chanyeol sighed. “I didn’t… Last time, I was just surprised.” He squeezed Sehun’s hand and held it up to his face, kissing the ring. “I remember, I promise.”  
  
Jongin’s words came back to him and Sehun’s heartbeat sped up. Could it be?  
  
“It’s because of you.” He whispered.  
  
Chanyeol looked surprised. “What?”  
  
“If I don’t have a boyfriend, it’s because of you.” He repeated softly.  
  
Chanyeol released the younger’s hand. “Sehun…”  
  
“I’m not interested in anyone but you. It was always you.” Sehun’s eyes watered and his lips began to quiver but he carried on. “I like you, I’ve always liked you. When we met, when we were playing in my grandparents’ attic, when you avoided me because I wasn’t cool, when you invited me with your friends, when my grandmother died and you helped me, when you came out to me, when I went to your home that summer and we…” he paused. “We almost kissed. When you said you were going to America, when you didn’t contact me, when I missed you so much my heart hurt, when I received your postcard… When you came back…”  
  
Chanyeol stayed unmoving, his mouth forming a ‘o’ and his eyes bright, while Sehun was still opening his heart to him, not hiding anything. “All this time I’ve liked you. This is crazy – I know – but I can’t help it. There is only you.”  
  
“But… you were so young. You are so young. I thought it would pass, I thought I was reading things wrong. I didn’t even know if you liked guys. I’m sorry Sehun, I didn’t know.” Chanyeol answered back once he was sure Sehun was finished.  
  
He looked confused and torn, maybe a little hopeful as well, and Sehun didn’t know what to make of his expression. The silence lingered and Sehun cleared his throat. “Let’s go downtown.” He proposed to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.  
  
Chanyeol nodded and Sehun pulled off his ring. He put it back in the box and then closed the box.  
  
  
  
Sehun had been content to know that he would spend some alone time with Chanyeol when Jongin told him he wasn’t coming back tonight, but after their conversation he wasn’t so sure anymore. Chanyeol was stiff and they were awkward with each other, walking on eggshells all the afternoon. The younger didn’t know what to think and how to fix things between them. Chanyeol was too important to him and he didn’t want to lose him because of his stupid feelings.  
  
When they came back to Sehun’s room, the younger felt drained. He jumped face first on his bed and screamed in his pillow. He waited for Chanyeol to close the door before turning his head to face him.  
  
“I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry. Please, just… forget about it okay? I don’t want us to fall apart because of me.” He begged.  
  
Chanyeol let out a sigh and sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry. I don’t want us to be awkward I just needed some time to think.”  
  
Sehun bit his lips and Chanyeol’s thumb pulled his lower lip out of his teeth. “I was thinking about us.” He continued, caressing Sehun’s cheek. “Would you like an ‘us’?”  
  
The younger’s breath hitched and he looked up at him, a hopeful look on his face. “Us?”  
  
Chanyeol chuckled, bending down to press a kiss to his nose. “Yes, us.”  
  
  
  
Hearing Chanyeol’s sweet words made Sehun feel giddy, and he couldn’t stay still. He had to excuse himself to the bathroom to calm his racing heart and thoughts. Chanyeol wanted him, Chanyeol wanted them. The younger felt really happy, yet he couldn’t help but to worry. What if they weren’t made for each other? Being friends and being lovers wasn’t exactly the same thing after all. Would they be alright if they try?   
  
Sehun had wanted it for so long despite knowing he didn’t stand a chance to be with the older one that now that he could it felt like it was too good to be true. And why was he wasting his time thinking about it when Chanyeol was in the room next to him waiting for him? He had to trust Chanyeol. The older one had more experiences than him with relationships, he would have the answers to his questions.   
  
Breathing in deeply, he checked himself out one last time in the mirror and opened the door. Chanyeol was still sitting on the bed where he left him a few minutes ago, playing with his phone. He hastily sat up when he saw Sehun and put his phone away, offering him a smile.   
  
“Come here.” He called, tapping the space next to him.  
  
Sehun nodded and marched to him, sitting neither too far nor too close. Chanyeol chuckled and chose to sit behind him, gluing himself to the younger’s back and encircling his waist with his arms causing the younger to tense up before he let himself relax.   
  
“Why are you so shy suddenly?” Chanyeol whispered, putting his chin on Sehun’s shoulder.   
  
The younger let out a shaky breath and played with his fingers, turning his head away. “I don’t really know how…to act around you I guess.”   
  
“Nothing has to change. Am I making you uncomfortable?” Chanyeol asked, confused. Waiting for the younger’s reply he tightened his grip on his middle and nosed at his neck, then his jaw and up towards his cheek. “Sehun, look at me.”   
  
Sehun stiffened before slowly turning to face him and being startled to see Chanyeol’s face so close to his. Chanyeol smiled when their gazes met and cupped Sehun’s left cheek to keep him in place. “I’m going to kiss you now.” He stated.   
  
The younger’s only response was to blink as Chanyeol leaned in, stopping only millimeters away from his mouth before pressing his lips softly on his and closing his eyes. Sehun imitated him and closed his eyes when their mouths connected, going lax in Chanyeol’s arms to savor the moment. Their noses bumped into each other and they chuckled, amused. He couldn’t believe it: he was kissing Chanyeol, well more like _Chanyeol was kissing him_.  
  
Chanyeol then decided to deepen the kiss and coaxed Sehun’s mouth to open, the younger sighing against his lips. Sehun’s heart beat quickened up as their tongues met and his hand came to hold onto Chanyeol’s neck to keep him close. He could smell Chanyeol’s natural odor and feel the warmth of his skin under his fingerprints and all the sensations were making his head spin.   
  
If their first kiss was chaste and innocent, this one wasn’t at all. Chanyeol was kissing him like he couldn’t get enough of him, his hand on Sehun’s cheek tender but firm nonetheless. The older one relented only pressing soft kisses on Sehun’s mouth, his hand on the younger’s waist sliding under his shirt to caress his skin. Chanyeol bit the younger’s lower lip, tearing off a gasp from him, before licking the pain away and sliding his tongue once again in his mouth. Sehun could only go with the flow, letting Chanyeol ravage him until they finally break away, out of breath.   
  
When Sehun opened his eyes again, Chanyeol was gazing at him lovingly, his hand caressing his face in wonder. The younger felt hot under his gaze and his cheeks were certainly flushed but Chanyeol was in the same state anyway. His breath was coming short, his cheekbones and ears were red and his eyes glassy. They grinned at each other and Chanyeol laughed, hiding his face in Sehun’s neck.   
  
“That was…very different from our first kiss.” Chanyeol teased, placing a small kiss on the younger’s jaw.   
  
Laughing shyly, Sehun only nodded. They stayed in the same position for a few minutes, embracing each other and sharing kisses.  
  
  
  
“Can’t you stay a little bit more?” Sehun asked for the umpteenth time.   
  
Chanyeol sighed and kissed Sehun’s forehead. “I have to go back home for a while. It’s been months since I saw my family, I missed them and I need to go home.”  
  
Sehun didn’t reply and bit his lips worriedly. Would Chanyeol be back? Or would he stay away like he did before? The younger was scared by the prospect of the older one forgetting him and ignoring him again. Sure they had kissed and confessed, or rather Sehun did, but they hadn’t talk about their relationship at all and the younger didn’t know what to think.  
  
“Will you come back?” He asked softly.   
  
“I need to finish university, so yes I’ll be back.” Chanyeol replied.   
  
“No, I mean…with me?” He whispered quietly, feeling suddenly small.  
  
Chanyeol paused before pulling away from Sehun to look him in the eyes. The younger tensed and caught his wrist, afraid Chanyeol would leave. “I’m just going home Sehun, I’m not leaving you. I’ll be back in no time, ok?” He promised, caressing his cheek.   
  
The younger simply nodded, a little appeased, and intertwined their fingers. Chanyeol smiled at him gently and kissed him languidly, holding Sehun’s hands above his head. Lost in the kiss, he unconsciously began to roll his hips sensually on Sehun’s, tearing off a moan from the younger. The sound woke Chanyeol up from his trance and he hastily separated himself from Sehun who pouted when he settled back on the bed next to him, kissing his cheek. “Why did you stop?”  
  
“We have all the time in the world, don’t be impatient.” Chanyeol teased him.  
  
“As if we hadn’t lost so much time already!” Sehun mumbled, rolling his eyes. “If it was anyone else you wouldn’t have stop.”  
  
“Exactly. But you’re not anyone else! I want to do things right.” The older one answered smoothly, trying to appease his younger lover.   
  
Despite being annoyed by Chanyeol’s attitude, Sehun felt a tiny bit reassured by his words. He was glad he wasn’t just another boy for the older one and it made him feel important.   
  
“If you want to do things right you should have wooed me and asked me out properly before kissing me.” He pondered.   
  
Chanyeol threw him a look before attacking him and tickling him, making the younger squirm under him while laughing. “Stop! Stoooooooop!” He cried out.   
  
“What were you saying again?” Chanyeol asked with a smirk.  
  
“Nothing! Nothing!” Sehun breathed out, rolling away from Chanyeol’s hands.   
  
“Let’s sleep.” The older one proposed, urging Sehun to come closer.   
  
They kissed chastely and fell asleep in each other’s arms with a smile on their lips.  
  
  
  
Sehun was still lying in his bed, his eyes following Chanyeol moving around the room to pack. The older one had a serious and concentrated look on his face and Sehun found it quite sexy. He had never taken the time to properly observe Chanyeol but now that he could he let his eyes trail on his lover’s face and body without shame. The older one was handsome with a lean body and muscled arms, and wait, how come Sehun hadn’t remarked his shoulders were this broad before?   
  
Licking his lips, Sehun continued to check him out, his gaze lingering on Chanyeol’s lips. They were swollen, red and shiny, the result of all their kissing. Sehun giggled in his pillow at the thought, catching Chanyeol’s attention. He grinned and bent down to press a kiss on Sehun’s head, ruffling his hair affectionately afterwards.   
  
“What are you giggling about?” Chanyeol asked curiously.  
  
Sehun shook his head and offered him a smile. “Nothing.” He sat up and took Chanyeol’s hands in his, playing with his fingers. “You’ll call me right?”  
  
“As soon as I get home, I promise.” Chanyeol said seriously, kissing his palms one after the other.   
  
Satisfied with his answer, Sehun smiled and kissed him softly. “I’ll be waiting.”  
  
  
  
Jongin came back a few hours after Chanyeol’s departure and found Sehun moping around the room, a sad look on his face.   
  
“What’s wrong?” His best friend asked, putting his bag in the corner of the room.  
  
“He hadn’t called…” Sehun mumbled.  
  
“He didn’t see his family for a long time, I’m sure he will call you soon.” Jongin reasoned with an exasperated sigh while sitting on his own bed.  
  
“What if he forgot?” The younger pouted.   
  
Jongin threw him a look and crossed his arms, a disapproving expression on his face. “Do you even think about what you are saying?”   
  
“You don’t understand!” Sehun groaned, face planting on his bed.   
  
“What?” Jongin asked, confused.  
  
Sehun looked at him and told him everything: about Sehun confessing, about Chanyeol kissing him, about  _them_.  
  
“It was obvious that you would end up together. And it’s one more reason for you to trust him and wait patiently.” Jongin explained with a smile. “He will call you, don’t worry.”  
  
“How can you be so sure? We didn’t even talk about it, about us. Are we even together?” The younger whined.   
  
“Are you kidding? Of course you are together. The guy likes you, maybe since years ago.” His best friend insisted. “Sehun, you have to trust him like you trusted him all this time. He always came back right? He will be back.”  
  
Sehun paused and sighed loudly. “I’m just scared.”   
  
“I know but you really don’t have to. He just needs a little time to himself. He came back from two years of studying in another country and travelling around the world after all.” Jongin reminded him as he sat on Sehun’s bed to squeeze his shoulder. “I’m sure he wasn’t expecting _you_ at his return.”   
  
“I hope he won’t change his mind you know, I waited for so long to have this, to have him. I’m scared he just went along with it to please me and not to hurt me.” Sehun confessed. “He never took me seriously before because I am younger than him. I hope this time around it isn’t the same.”  
  
Jongin hummed softly, choosing his words carefully before answering. “From my point of view if he saw you as a younger brother or someone not equal he would have rejected you from the start. He wouldn’t have kissed you and promised you to come back only to let you down. I think he’s as serious about you as you are about him.” His best friend paused. “He remembered your first kiss right? He always took care of you and each time he left he came back - he never really left you. Besides he came here first before coming back to his home! I’m not even sure I would have done that for my own girlfriend honestly.”   
  
Smiling softly, Sehun let his head fall on Jongin’s shoulder. “Thank you.”  
  
“That’s what best friends are for.” Jongin laughed, patting his head. “Now go take a shower, you stink.”

 

Chanyeol finally called him around 8PM, apologizing profusely for making him wait. Sehun smiled for himself, listening to his boyfriend talk about his reunion with his family and friends. When he hung up, Jongin threw him a  _I-told- you-so_  look that Sehun chose to ignore.   
  
  
  
Sehun had to wait eleven days and a few hours before Chanyeol finally came back. The older one knocked on his door one day without calling and surprised his younger lover. At the sight of his boyfriend, a smile blossomed on Sehun’s lips and he could feel butterflies in his stomach.   
  
Chanyeol offered him his hand, waiting for Sehun to take it before asking him to go out with him for a while. Nodding quickly, Sehun took his jacket and waved at Jongin before closing the door behind him, Chanyeol’s hand firmly clasped in his. Before he could take another step though, Chanyeol had pushed him against the wall to press his lips on him, kissing him hungrily.   
  
“I didn’t say ‘hi’” He chuckled against Sehun’s mouth.   
  
The younger smiled and pecked him softly, answering him with a breathy ‘hi’.   
  
Walking hand in hand they decided to go for a walk around the city. They took the bus and sat down at the far end of the vehicle to be left alone. Chanyeol had automatically put his arm around the younger’s shoulder, bringing him closer, his other hand set firmly on his thigh. Sehun repressed a giggle and bit his lips, turning his head towards the window to look at the scenery.   
  
They stayed silent during the ride but it was a comfortable silence and Sehun knew they would eventually talk once they would reach their destination. They had all the afternoon to talk anyway. Feeling a little hungry, Sehun stopped to buy an ice cream, blushing embarrassedly when Chanyeol paid for him.   
“So where are you staying?” Sehun asked while eating his ice cream.  
  
“I’m in the building next to yours so we won’t be far from each other!” He teased, bumping into Sehun’s shoulder.   
  
The younger blushed and turned his head away. “It’s strange to think that we are dating now.” He paused. “We are right?”  
  
“Do you want me to kiss you more to prove it to you?” Chanyeol whispered hotly in his ear.   
  
Sehun hit his arm and rolled his eyes, hiding a smile. The older one chuckled and slid his hand in his, intertwining their fingers. “Better?”   
  
Squeezing his hand, Sehun didn’t answer and resumed eating his ice cream.  
  
When Chanyeol tugged on his arm to turn in a small street Sehun followed, curious. The older one led him to a jewelry store with a hand on his lower back and Sehun’s throat tightened up. Chanyeol looked like he came here before, marching confidently towards a rings display. Sehun watched him exchange a few words with the worker of the store before he turned around to call Sehun.   
  
The younger came closer and threw him a curious glance but Chanyeol only smiled and squeezed his shoulder. The worker opened the display and held out a ring, smiling at Chanyeol knowingly. Sehun gaped and blushed when his boyfriend took his hand to put the ring on his ring finger, chuckling softly. “I hope it’ll fit this time.”   
  
Even after they exited the shop and went back to the campus, Sehun couldn’t detach his eyes from the ring. He couldn’t believe Chanyeol would go to the extent of buying him a real ring.   
  
“Now, each time you have doubts in me, or in us, just look at the ring and remember who gave it to you and why.” Chanyeol had said, hugging him close and kissing his forehead.   
  
Sehun had wanted to cry at the delicate and thoughtful gesture, feeling grateful and more in love than ever with Chanyeol.   
  
  
  
Sehun was happy with Chanyeol. The older one was a caring and loving boyfriend, he always made sure to have time for Sehun despite being busy with his studies, his friends or his extracurricular activities. He often invited him out on dates to the restaurant, the cinema, concerts or theatre when they weren’t too tired to go out.  
  
Chanyeol held his hand in public, kissed him as much as he could, and didn’t hide him from his friends. He even wanted him to meet his family but Sehun was still nervous about it and had asked him to wait a bit longer. Chanyeol’s hugs were always warm and comforting, his kisses sweet and tender, sometimes hungry and sensual but he never touched Sehun inappropriately, keeping his hands to himself or above his waist.   
  
The older one was that considerate and Sehun found it admirable, how dedicated and patient he was being with the younger. But, because yes there was a  _but_ , Sehun wanted more. He wanted Chanyeol to stop being so careful around him. To be honest he wouldn’t mind if his boyfriend jumped on him and became more touchy feely with him. Chanyeol was sweet but each time their touches became a little heated and sexual he withdrew himself from Sehun’s embrace and put an end to their moment.   
  
The last time Sehun had tried to unbuckle his belt, Chanyeol had frozen and hastily gotten up, leaving the younger confused and unsatisfied. He had tried to coax him back to bed with him but Chanyeol had pretexted having things to do and fled out of the room.   
  
Caressing each other’s torso, back and arms were okay as well as kisses, hickeys and tongue plays but not much more. Sehun even pushed his luck and tried biting Chanyeol’s neck once, knowing it was one of his sensitive points, in hope of some reaction but Chanyeol had only laughed and pushed him away gently.   
  
“Don’t tell me he still see me as a kid?” Sehun complained to Jongin for the umpteenth time.   
  
“Did you ask him? Maybe if you talk to him about it he would understand that you’re not a kid anymore and that you want some action. And if he doesn’t get it, just be cruder, I don’t know.” His best friend advised with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
“But isn’t it supposed to be natural?” He asked.  
  
“Not necessarily. It depends I guess.” Jongin answered. “Talk to him.”  
  
Sehun followed his best friend’s advice and tried to bring out the subject the next time they met. It was a Friday night and Chanyeol was exhausted, drowsing on Sehun’s lap, the younger caressing his hair.   
  
“Chanyeol?” He began, poking his cheek.  
  
His boyfriend hummed to let him know he was listening and Sehun breathed deeply before talking. “Why don’t you want to sleep with me?”  
  
“I’m currently on your bed and more or less sleeping so…” Chanyeol replied back sleepily.  
  
Frowning, Sehun sighed. “I mean it in the other way. Like making love, having sex, do the do, fuck…” He enunciated, annoyed. “Something that has to do with dicks, hands and ass. I meant  _that_.”   
  
Chanyeol tensed and opened his eyes, looking at his boyfriend upside down. “What?” He asked, shocked.   
  
Sehun gave him a sour look. “Do I have to make myself more explicit?”  
  
The older one cleared his throat and shook his head, slowly straightening up to face the younger. “What brings that on?”   
  
Crossing his legs, Sehun lowered his head. “It’s been two months since we got together, I know you want to take your time but isn’t it ridiculous? I’m not a child anymore and I’m ready you know. I think I waited enough.”  
  
Chanyeol scratched his head, perplexed. “I didn’t know you wanted it that much.”   
  
“It’s not that I want to have sex or anything…” Sehun spluttered, blushing furiously. “I just want more with you.” He admitted embarrassingly.   
  
The older one grinned, planting a noisy kiss on his cheek. “You’re cute.”  
  
“I’m not.” Sehun mumbled. “Don’t you want it? I mean…you already did it right? You should…want to do it.”   
  
“Of course I want it, but I didn’t want to pressure you.” Chanyeol answered, running his fingers through his hair.   
  
Sehun nuzzled his cheek before kissing his lips, circling his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. The older one let him deepen the kiss and take the lead, not protesting when his younger boyfriend pushed him onto his back on the bed. When Sehun’s hands unbuttoned his shirt, Chanyeol bit the younger’s lip and slid his hands under his tank top. Not breaking the kiss, the younger unbuckled Chanyeol’s belt with rapid fire fingers, not letting the time to his boyfriend to stop him.  
  
Chanyeol groaned and Sehun smiled in the kiss, caressing his torso to appease him. Pulling away, Sehun plunged his gaze in Chanyeol’s and palmed his cock through his boxers, smirking when the older one’s breath hitched. Trailing kisses along his naked shoulders and torso towards his stomach, Sehun pressed his palm harder on Chanyeol’s hardening member, pushing his pants and boxers away with his free hand.   
  
Letting out a sigh Chanyeol gripped his lover’s hand on his thigh, tensing under him, but didn’t protest. Sehun threw the clothes on the floor, removing his own tank top in the meantime and licked his lips at the sight of Chanyeol’s naked form. Sitting on his boyfriend’s thighs, he wrapped his hand around Chanyeol’s cock and tugged, keeping his eyes on the older one’s expression of pleasure.  
  
“Is it okay?” Sehun asked, just to be sure.  
  
For all his bravado and even if he tried not to show it he was still nervous. It was the first time for him to pleasure someone else and he didn’t really know how to do it properly. Sure he had a vague idea but he hadn’t had any practice or experience in the matter.  
  
“Just-” Chanyeol breathed out, pulling away from the younger to get up and rummage through his bag. He came back quickly and beckoned Sehun to sit back on his lap, handing him a small bottle. “It’ll be easier that way.” He explained with a small smile, seeing Sehun’s perplexed expression.  
  
The younger’s mouth formed a ‘o’ and he nodded, understanding. He poured some of the lube on his hand and let the liquid dribble on Chanyeol’s member, the older one hissing at the contact. Sehun bit his lips and stroked him gently, looking at his boyfriend’s eyes for guidance.   
  
“Go on.” Chanyeol urged him on, licking his lips.  
  
Looking up at him, Sehun nodded and resumed his action, taking Chanyeol’s member more firmly in his hand and gaining confidence while hearing his boyfriend breathy moans. Chanyeol helped him out by putting his own hand on Sehun’s, showing him how he liked it before letting the younger do the work alone.   
  
Moaning hoarsely, he arched his back, his eyes not turning away from Sehun’s form between his legs. Sehun was frowning, a concentrated look on his face as he jerked off his boyfriend for the first time and Chanyeol found it quite endearing. Sehun kept looking at his face to gain his approval but seeing that his boyfriend wasn’t complaining, it must have been okay.   
  
Quickening up the pace, his free hand came to play with Chanyeol’s balls and the older one’s groan, rolling his hips towards Sehun’s hand. The younger shifted, feeling uncomfortable in his pants and tried to unbutton his own slim with one hand with little success. Chanyeol’s hand came up to help him and Sehun cried out when his boyfriend freed his cock from his boxers with nimble fingers.   
  
If Sehun had first been cautious and nervous, Chanyeol wasn’t. Straightening up, he pushed Sehun’s pants down his thighs to have better access to his hard on, then took the discarded bottle of lube to coat his fingers with the liquid before taking Sehun’s cock in his hand, jerking the younger off quickly. Sehun fell against him, stopping his action at the sudden pleasure while Chanyeol kissed every inch of skin available on his body.   
  
“Sehun” Chanyeol called in a husky voice.   
  
Sehun looked up and Chanyeol captured his lips in a bruising kiss before he was pushed onto the bed, his boyfriend stripping him of the rest of his clothes. The younger moaned wantonly when Chanyeol pressed himself against him, thrusting his hips onto his. Sehun’s hands took purchase on his shoulders, planting his nails on the skin as Chanyeol rocked against him to bring them to their orgasm. Bringing Chanyeol down for a kiss, Sehun moaned in the exchange, feeling the intense pleasure coursing through his veins. He had never experienced as much pleasure before and it was a little overwhelming.  
  
His head was spinning. He felt Chanyeol’s sweaty body slid against his and he could smell the older one’s scent mixed with his – scent that he would surely smelt on his bed for days. Chanyeol molded his mouth on the younger’s and moaned against his lips as he came between their bodies, Sehun following short as he arched up against his boyfriend.  
  
Chanyeol waited for him to come down from his orgasm before rolling off the side, kissing his temple. Sehun kept his eyes closed and waited to regain his breathing, a small smile playing on his lips. He turned his head towards Chanyeol and pecked his lips, bumping their noses together intentionally.   
  
“Was it okay? Was I okay?” He asked worriedly.  
  
Chanyeol sighed and kissed him lovingly, patting his head. “It was more than okay, you were more than okay.”   
  
Sehun smiled and dropped his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, snuggling against him.   
  
“Don’t fall asleep, we have to take a shower.” Chanyeol warned him softly, his hand coming to rest on his naked hip.   
  
  
  
Waking up at 4AM on a Saturday morning to watch the sunset wasn’t Sehun best idea of a romantic date but Chanyeol proved him wrong. The day before, when he had suggested the idea Sehun had looked at him not knowing if he was being serious or not. But judging by Chanyeol’s expectant smile, his boyfriend was very serious about it. Sehun had been nonplussed by the idea but had said yes nonetheless. It wasn’t like he would ever say no to Chanyeol anyway.   
  
So here he was, sitting on a plaid in the middle of the campus, fighting to keep his eyes open and waiting for Chanyeol to bring snacks. His boyfriend had been the one to wake him up and help him dress before leading him to the campus’s yard like a true gentleman – or a true pain in the ass, it was a matter of perspective really. Sehun was tired and cold, his feet looked frozen and he really needed to sleep after a long week of classes. Why didn’t he say no?   
  
Just when he was beginning to regret his life choices –including dating Chanyeol yes he was that desperate, Chanyeol came back and sat behind him, back hugging him tightly. Sehun immediately forgot all about being tired and grumpy. His boyfriend linked their fingers together and nosed his neck, sighing softly against his skin.  
  
“You’ll see, it’s truly beautiful !” He whispers. “I promise I didn’t wake you up for nothing.”  
  
Sehun chose to trust him and nodded, leaning back on him and snuggling closer. “Have you watched it before?”   
  
“Yes, lots of time.” Chanyeol answered after a short pause. “When I can’t sleep I get up and come to watch it.”   
  
The younger hummed simply. “Alone?” He tried, biting his lips.  
  
Chanyeol chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Yes, alone. I never watched it with someone before. You’re the first.”   
  
Pleased by his response, Sehun smiled and turned his head to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Chanyeol easily reciprocated, teasingly nibbling on the younger’s lower lip and gently coaxing Sehun to open his mouth. Sehun moaned softly and let his boyfriend kissed him languidly.   
  
“I’m cold.” He pouted when they broke apart.   
  
Chanyeol caressed his cheekbone lovingly, smiling at him. “Just wait a little longer and let’s head back to your room to sleep after.”   
  
When the sunset did appear, Sehun couldn’t help but gape at the beautiful scenery. He never knew such a view could be seen from the campus. The colors were so pretty and so bright it made him squint his eyes a little while a small smile blossomed on his lips. He wished he had brought his camera. Chanyeol surprised him yet again and held up an instant camera from behind him and took a few pictures before turning the camera over to take a picture of them together.   
  
“But I look like shit…” Sehun mumbled sleepily, feeling self-conscious.  
  
His boyfriend snorted. “Smile baby.”   
  
Sehun smiled shyly and glued his cheek to Chanyeol’s. A click resonated. They made three more pictures so they would have both two pictures as a memory. As cheesy as it sounded Sehun already knew where he would put his pictures: one under his pillow and the other in his wallet.   
  
Chanyeol smiled at the pictures before taking Sehun’s hand in his and placing a small kiss on his palm. “You’re beautiful.”  
  
Looking away shyly, Sehun flushed and mumbled something about being hungry. His boyfriend only smiled and searched for a snack while the younger absently played with the ring on his finger. He should probably buy another one for Chanyeol, it was a symbol of their love after all so both of them needed to have a ring.   
  
They stayed outside until the sun was fully set, eating the snacks Chanyeol brought, then came back to Sehun’s room to sleep. The younger lazily took his clothes off, only keeping his boxers and slid inside his bed, sighing contently once he was under the covers.   
  
Chanyeol observed him with a smile before joining him. “You’re cute.” He said while pushing away Sehun’s strands of hair from his face.   
  
“I’m not.” Sehun feebly protested, his eyes already closing.   
  
His boyfriend kissed his eyelids, his nose, and his lips. “Goodnight.”  
  
  
  
With finals coming up, Chanyeol was busier than ever as it was his last year of university. Sehun knew it was important for him, and he wanted his boyfriend to graduate, but he couldn’t help but feel sad at the prospect of being once again separated from the older one. He didn’t know what Chanyeol’s plans were after university. Would he land a job here in Busan? Would he go to Seoul? Sehun realized they never talked about it until now. They never talked about a future together either.  
  
It scared him. He knew he was being unfair to Chanyeol, his boyfriend never did anything to make him feel insecure all this months they had been together, and it was always Sehun’s own insecurities who got in the way of their relationship. There had been fights, not a lot per se, but still fights. Most of the times, they were caused by Sehun’s inability to express himself. The younger had the tendency to bottle up everything before it exploded.   
  
And exploded he did, again.   
  
Their future was the subject of their current argument. Sehun had dropped the bomb while they were watching TV together in Chanyeol’s room - a rare occurrence nowadays. In the movie, the main characters were having a fight, the girl was crying and screaming at the man, telling him how he never loved her as much as she did and all that crap.   
  
“Why women are always such drama queens.” Chanyeol had mumbled, annoyed.  
  
Sehun had taken offense and even if the comment wasn’t addressed at him - because clearly he wasn’t a woman and he didn’t think he was a drama queen either - Chanyeol’s remark angered him.   
  
“She thinks he doesn’t love her!” Sehun had retorted with a frown.   
  
Chanyeol had turned his head towards him, surprised. “But it’s all in her head…”   
  
“So what? Because it’s in her head it isn’t real? That’s what you are saying?” Sehun had pressed, nearly snarling.   
  
And here they were, arguing over the break up scene of a movie.  
  
Arching an eyebrow, Chanyeol took out his hand from Sehun’s waist where it lay before and frowned. “Why are you being so aggressive suddenly?”  
  
The younger snorted, rolling his eyes. He could feel the tension rising between them and he hated it, and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Chanyeol was dead tired, he told him before, but still came to spend time with him – sacrificing precious hours of studies and sleep. Sehun knew he should stop here and drop the subject but he couldn’t shut up.   
  
“Because I understand her, I can even relate.” He said, not meeting his boyfriend’s eyes.  
Chanyeol breathed out loudly and out of the corner of his eyes Sehun could see him licking his lips and ruffling his hair. His boyfriend was upset. “What? Are you indirectly trying to tell me you feel like I don’t love you as much as you love me? Is this right Sehun?”   
  
“Well…” Sehun trailed of, looking away.   
  
Chanyeol got up hastily to face him, frustrated. “Are you doubting me again Sehun? What is the problem now? Tell me! Because I failed to see it.”  
  
“Nothing.” Sehun bit back, closing off.   
  
“Look, we’re adults right? You’re always complaining about me treating you as a kid, when obviously I’m not, so now tell me. What is it?” Chanyeol asked, clenching his fists.   
  
Sehun tried to make himself look smaller and brought his knees to his chest. “I said nothing, drop it ok? I’m just tired.”   
  
But he knew Chanyeol wouldn’t drop it, and he began to regret opening his mouth. He didn’t want to fight with Chanyeol, not now when they could barely see each other and should enjoy the little time they could get to see each other. Sehun knew deep inside that he was making things difficult for his boyfriend and he hated himself for that. The truth was that he missed him very much and his frustration took the better of him. He was saying all those things for the wrong reasons and it wasn’t supposed to come out that way.  
  
“Oh Sehun. Tell. Me. Now.” Chanyeol asked again, pissed off.   
  
Sighing, Sehun looked up. “You never said you loved me.”   
  
Chanyeol deflated immediately. “Neither did you.”  
  
They stared at each other, and Sehun bit his lips, his eyes watering. He hated feeling like this. He could see Chanyeol’s blurry figure before his boyfriend bent down to envelop him in a hug, shushing him.  
  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten angry at you.” He apologized, kissing his head.   
  
The younger sniffled and circled his waist, burying his face in his chest. “It’s my fault. I’m sorry too.”   
  
Chanyeol stroked his back, whispering reassurance and sweet nothings in his ears. “Stop crying.” He pleaded, his heart breaking at the sight of his younger lover crying because of him.   
  
They stayed silent, Chanyeol rocking Sehun’s body to calm him down before the younger began to talk again. “I’ve liked you for so long you know, I don’t remember not liking you, and now that I have you I’m scared to lose you. I don’t want you to get tired of me. I know I have a lot of flaws and that I’m still young and immature but I love you. I truly do. And I missed you so much.”   
  
Chanyeol pulled back and held his chin, looking him in the eyes. “I love you too, Sehun. Don’t doubt me please. I always think about you first, when I wake up, when I go to class, when I go to sleep…always. I’m not forgetting you ok? Please stop thinking I’ll leave you because I don’t plan to do it, ever. Remember what I told you? When you doubt me, or when you’re feeling lonely and miss me just look at the ring.”   
  
Sehun smiled shyly and hid his face. “I’m sorry.”   
  
Sighing, the older one hugged him tightly against him, peppering kisses on his neck. “I missed you too you know.” Sehun gripped his shirt, inhaling his scent before getting on his lap and clinging to him like a koala. Chanyeol laughed but indulged him, knowing the younger needed to be reassured.   
  
  
  
When the last day of exams came, instead of going out to party and celebrate with their friends, Sehun and Chanyeol decided to spend some quality time together, just the two of them. They hadn’t planned anything extravagant - they only wanted to watch a movie, eat pizzas and cuddle.   
  
Empty pizzas boxes and cans of beers were scattered on the floor of Sehun and Jongin’s room while the couple was sitting on the younger’s bed. Chanyeol was sitting against the headboard with Sehun between his legs, their hands linked on the younger’s lap.   
  
As the movie progressed, Chanyeol’s hands began to wander, running down Sehun’s arms to his waist and thighs, sometimes sliding under his shirt to caress his tummy. The younger didn’t really realize, too focused on the movie, until Chanyeol became bolder in his actions, kissing the nape of his neck and licking the patch of skin behind his ear. Sehun tilted his head with a gasp and blinked a few times, surprised. “What are you doing?”   
  
Chanyeol planted a kiss on his cheek. “I’m horny and I want you.” He whispered hotly. “All of you.” Sehun blushed at his frank answer and turned his head towards him, pecking his lips a few times. “Now?”  
  
His boyfriend hummed in response and nibbled on his lips, cupping the back of his neck to kiss him thoughtfully. Sehun closed his eyes and let him control the kiss, shuddering when Chanyeol’s fingers played with his nipples over his T-shirt. The younger pulled away and licked his lips. “I need to…you know…prepare.” He stuttered, not meeting Chanyeol’s eyes.   
  
Chanyeol smiled and let him go with a small tap on his butt before ridding himself of his own clothes before Sehun had even closed the door of the bathroom. His boyfriend seemed eager, not that Sehun was complaining, they had been together for a while now and even if the older one had insisted they took their time Sehun was becoming impatient.   
  
_Time to get ready_ , he thought, feeling a little nervous but giddy nonetheless. He knew he was ready so he wasn’t really scared but he hoped it wouldn’t hurt and that he wouldn’t deceive his boyfriend. He wanted to make Chanyeol feel good.   
  
Sehun had searched lots of information online about bottoming for the first time so he had a general idea about what to do, how to do it and when. (He had even considered asking Jongin but his best friend was straight and he surely didn’t want to know all this stuff. Besides, Sehun wasn’t sure he wanted Jongin to know such intimate things about him.)  
  
He hadn’t really planned to do it tonight but he had everything he needed stocked in the bathroom so it wasn’t a problem. He cleaned himself first in the shower, then quickly fingered himself to loosen up his hole, one digit at a time. Checking the time he cursed, seeing that he had already spent 45 minutes in the bathroom. Deeming himself as ready as he will ever be, he took the bottle of lube and the box of condoms with him and joined Chanyeol in the room only wearing a towel around his waist.   
  
The older one was sitting on the bed in his boxers, watching TV. He turned it off as soon as he saw Sehun and smiled gently. Sehun bit his lips and put the necessities on the bed before coming to sit on his boyfriend’s lap. “Sorry for the long wait.” He mumbled.   
  
“Don’t be.” Chanyeol pecked his lips and caressed his back tenderly before undoing Sehun’s towel. Sehun circled his arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily, grinding his hips on Chanyeol’s hard on. His boyfriend groaned in the exchange and grabbed his buttocks, squeezing them. He must have been excited for quite some time now and Sehun felt bad for making him wait.   
  
“Did you finger yourself?” Chanyeol asked in between heated kisses.   
  
Sehun pulled away and hid his face in his neck. “Just a little.” Rolling his hips expertly, he mouthed at the older one’s neck, his own member beginning to stir between their bodies.   
  
Chanyeol nodded and placed a kiss on his naked shoulder, his hand searching the bottle of lube on the bed. Once he found it, he poured a large amount of the liquid on his fingers and circled Sehun’s already wet rim. The younger sighed and pushed his ass back, allowing his boyfriend to slowly insert one finger. It wasn’t the first time Chanyeol was fingering him so Sehun was used to this step and relaxed immediately.   
  
The older one added a second finger and began to scissor him shortly after, taking his time to prepare Sehun properly. He wanted everything to go smoothly. They had discussed it before, Chanyeol didn’t want to pressure Sehun and explained him everything about lovemaking between two guys. He had asked Sehun to tell him what he liked and what he didn’t like, what made him uncomfortable, what turned him on and so on. Chanyeol wanted them to be honest with each other, he didn’t want Sehun to be embarrassed about anything.   
  
Before adding a third finger, Chanyeol stilled his movement and forced Sehun to look at him. “Don’t forget, if it hurts or if you want to stop, tell me immediately okay?”  
  
The younger nodded and smiled softly, nuzzling his cheek. “Don’t worry, I will tell you.”   
  
Sehun exhaled and concentrated on relaxing his body. Chanyeol had explained to him that he had to be as relaxed as he could be so it wouldn’t hurt. The younger had tried fingering himself a few times before, realizing that he needed to know his body well in order to tell Chanyeol how to pleasure him.  
  
With three fingers up his ass, Sehun felt already so full but it was only the beginning. Curious, he helped Chanyeol shimmy out of his boxers and double checked his size. How could it fit, he pondered. Chanyeol seemed to read his mind and cupped his jaw to kiss him, licking his way into his mouth and distracting him in the process. It worked and Sehun closed his eyes, moving his hips up and down to fuck himself on Chanyeol’s fingers. Then, the older one crooked his fingers just right and hit Sehun’s sweet spot making the younger tense abruptly. Sehun moaned, arching his back and planted his nails on Chanyeol’s shoulders.   
  
“No more. I’m ready.” He breathed out shakily. Chanyeol placed a kiss on his temple and gently pulled his fingers out. “Let me get a condom.” His boyfriend whispered, helping him up with his hands on his hips. Sehun slid down the bed to let Chanyeol lie on his back and watched him roll the condom on his cock. Chanyeol licked his lips and looked up at him, urging him to sit on his thighs.  
  
Sehun obediently listened, perching himself up on Chanyeol, his knees bracketing the older one’s waist. Placing his hands on his boyfriend’s torso, Sehun bent down to kiss him softly, their hard on brushing against one another, tearing off a moan from the both of them.  
  
“It’s your call.” Chanyeol said with a smile. He had been patient until then but Sehun could see how much he wanted to find his release. His breath was coming short, his body heat was skyrocketing and goose bumps had appeared on his skin. Sehun bit his lips, wiping the sweat on Chanyeol’s forehead, before taking his boyfriend’s cock in his hand and lifting his hips.   
  
The older one was tracing patterns of his thighs, observing him, as the younger finally descended on him, Chanyeol’s member breaching his entrance. Sehun’s jaw went slack and he hissed as Chanyeol filled him slowly. “So full” He gasped. His boyfriend was biting his lips as well, his knuckles turning white on Sehun’s thighs as he gripped them.   
  
Sehun took his time, breathing loudly and relaxing his body until Chanyeol’s was entirely in him. He stilled then, and intertwined one of his hand with Chanyeol’s one on his thigh, the other one helping him balance himself. “Kiss me” He begged, cupping Chanyeol’s neck to pull him towards him and crashing his lips on his. Lips still locked, Sehun began to roll his hips in circle, before lifting himself up slowly. Then, with a moan, he let his body fall down on Chanyeol’s cock as the older one grunted at the sensation. “So good” He groaned.  
  
Setting up a rhythm, Sehun gained confidence and rocked his hips up and down, the pleasure beginning to make his head spin. Chanyeol gripped his hips, planted his feet on the bed and thrusted up, set on finding Sehun’s prostate. When he found it, the younger arched his back and cried out. Feeling victorious, Chanyeol kept on abusing his prostate and Sehun let him do all the work, chanting a litany of “Chanyeol” under his breath.   
  
Chanyeol lifted himself up, kissing him leisurely while fucking him. “Touch yourself.” He asked with a throaty voice. “I want to see you come while I’m inside you.”   
  
Sehun whined but obeyed, taking his own cock in his hand and tugging on it. His other hand took purchase on Chanyeol’s shoulder as he bounced on his boyfriend’s lap, clenching his ass on him and making the older one cursed. “Fuck.”  
  
With a particularly hard thrust, Chanyeol groaned and came deep inside Sehun’s ass, the younger milking him dry, still clenching around his cock and drawing out his orgasm. The older on let out a sigh and gently lifted Sehun up to make him lie on his back. He took off the condom, tied it up and threw him in the nearest trash can before coming back on the bed to kneel between Sehun’s legs.   
  
The younger whined, still excited and wanting his release, and Chanyeol didn’t waste time taking his cock in his mouth. As he bobbed his head up and down, he unceremoniously pushed three fingers in Sehun’s ass and began to finger fuck him quickly. Sehun gripped his hair, rolling his hips and moaning when Chanyeol deep throated him. Looking down at his boyfriend under his eyelash, Sehun licked his lips and searched for his hand.   
  
Smiling around him, Chanyeol took his hand and squeezed it, before urging the younger to fuck his face. Sehun didn’t like it but he knew it was the best way to get him off fast so he allowed it. Within seconds, he came down Chanyeol’s throat with a small cry and his boyfriend hummed contently around him.   
  
Coming down from his high, he saw Chanyeol resting his head on his tummy and smiled softly. Then, planting kisses along the younger’s torso, the older one came to lie beside him, pulling the younger flush against him. Sehun closed his eyes and circled his waist, exhausted.   
  
  
  
The next Thursday saw Chanyeol coming unannounced at Sehun’s room, a sheepish smile on his lips. The younger looked at him curiously and let him enter the room.   
  
“Sorry to come here without telling you but-” He paused, looking at Sehun up and down. “Am I disturbing you?”   
  
Sehun blushed, feeling self-conscious, and hastily opened his closet to put on a sleeveless shirt and sweats. Chanyeol hid a smile and sat on his bed, letting him change.   
  
“As I was saying, I wanted to ask you something.” He stated, now serious.   
  
His boyfriend nodded, intrigued, and sat beside him. “What is it?”  
  
Chanyeol turned to face him and took his hand, his gaze fixed stubbornly on it. The younger bit his lip, a little worried. When his boyfriend looked up, a determined look on his face, Sehun held his breath. “I want to tell my parents.  _All about us_.”   
  
Surprised, Sehun stared at him, speechless. He wasn’t expecting this at all. “Oh.”  
  
“It’s my last year at the university, and I know you’re worried about us, about our future…so I thought…it would be a good idea?” He tried, unsure.   
  
The younger licked his lips. “Is it because of me? I mean, do you want to or do you feel obliged to do it to reassure me?” He asked carefully. He didn’t want to upset Chanyeol, their last argument was really bad and he didn’t want a remake of it.   
  
Chanyeol only smiled and squeezed his hand. “I really want to. I want everyone to know that you’re mine.” He bent down to press a chaste kiss on Sehun’s lips. “You make me really happy you now.”   
  
Sehun smiled broadly and kissed him heatedly, cupping the back of his neck. When he pulled back, his eyelashes brushed Chanyeol’s cheekbone and the older one could feel his smile on his skin. “Is it a yes?” He breathed softly.  
  
“What do you think?” Sehun chuckled, before adding a “ _Yes_ ” for good measure.

 

 


End file.
